Ella, Maddie, or Max?
by BadKristy13
Summary: I was confused. Why did they seemed so familiar? Was my dad telling the truth? Or was there something else going on? This is my story, the story of Maxine. Image not mine, found it online. If the owner is reading this PM me so I can ask you permission.
1. Baby Years

**Finally, my first fanfic! I'm getting the hang of it so please bear with me. Now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Only Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.**

Baby years

It had been 5 years after the Disasteroid incident. Tucker soon gave up to being mayor of Amity park to give in to his all time passion: technology. Sam and Danny had started dating soon after and were rapidly moving in their relation. By the time they were 16 they got 'the talk'. Needless to say, Danny had to convince both his parents and his sister that he would wait till they were ready and Sam was forced to use a chastity ring (I don't know if it's the correct term but you get my point) by her parents. They were patient enough to wait, even though there were times when they almost slipped. Finally when they were 20, Danny proposed and Sam didn't hesitate to accept. After 3 months of a lot of planning (courtesy of Jazz and Sam's mom, Pamela) the wedding was ready. It was simple and classy. Sam's dress had been beautiful, with a white corset with a black rose in a side and the whole dress had hints of light purple all over it. Danny's suit was traditional only with a silver tie. They traveled across Europe for their honeymoon. When they returned, Sam was pregnant with twins. They were a boy and a girl. Danny soon became a little too protective with Sam which sometimes caused her to get annoyed. Danny's and Sam's families got thrilled by the news. Jazz, which got back from Harvard to help Sam, began researching all she could about pregnancy and raising twins. Pamela made Sam stay with them till labor and had a watchful eye on everything she did. Tucker and Valerie, who began dating before their wedding, announced that Valerie was pregnant and she joined Sam in baby showers and other pregnancy stuff. Valerie was pregnant with a girl and was due on September while San was on October. Months passed on quickly and September soon arrived as Valerie's daughter was born. She was named Roxanna. Sam got nervous as she realized how little time was left for her labor day. She was supposed to be due the 15th but as days passed nothing happened. She began to get worried but the doctors said she was fine, only that they would come late. Danny suggested that maybe it had to do with his ghostly DNA since during her pregnancy she had some very ghostly symptoms **(kinda like in "Doctor's Disorders").** Finally on the 30th she went into labor. After a whole night in the hospital, the twins were born, the girl being the oldest one. They both had jet black hair and pale skin. She had a unique pair of bright fuchsia eyes and he had his mother's amethyst purple eyes. Danny looked at both his children and said "I'll never let anything happen to you. Never". Sam looked exhausted at Danny and smiled before she said "What should we name them?"

"Mmh, I don't know. There were (girl's names) Jane, Allyson, Lisa, Ella..." Sam looked up and practically shouted "That one! Let's name her Ella." Danny scoffed and said "Well if you're gonna name her, I choose James for him" Sam raised an eyebrow "Well, for once you got something right. James it is".  
Soon, everyone came to see the twins. Jack beamed and said "I can't wait to teach them about ghosts!"While Maddie only smiled at the sight of her grandchildren. Tucker came and soon began playing with them. Valerie had stayed at home taking care of Roxanna. Jazz started giving them lectures about raising kids but after getting death glares from Danny and Sam, quickly shut up and settled on holding the babies. Even Dani came and gave each a matching pair of bracelets with a DP amulets on them, only that Ella's had contrasting colors (I really hate how that sounded but oh well). Sam stayed a couple days in the hospital but soon came home before a week had passed, much to Danny's annoyance.

Unaware that they were being watched, a silent figure retreated to the shadows of a dark alley. "Finally, after almost 6 years, I'll only have to wait just a few more days". Then it disappears as silent as it had come.

_Line break_

In a hotel at the outskirts of the town, a man came to his room at midnight. He searched between the papers on his desk until he found it. The birth certificate of Ella Fenton. "You may not be the little badger, but you will do".  
After the Disasteroid incident, Vlad hadn't died in space. No, he had been drifting through space till he found a portal to the Ghost Zone **(check the beginning of Phantom Planet and you'll see how they explain portals in space are possible, only they aren't used much).** Once there, he quickly found a portal to Earth before any ghost could alert his return to Danny. The portal he found led him to Canada, near the border with Alaska. He stayed there and began making his way up to a millionaire and changed his name to Todd Blackheart. He still kept tabs on Danny and when the twins were born, he began forming a plan in his mind. He quickly took a plain to Amity Park and watched Sam in the hospital, without getting near Danny so his ghost sense wouldn't go off.  
Now, his plan was complete and ready to go. That night he checked that Danny and Sam were sound asleep. It took a while, but near midnight they were both asleep. He quickly flew up to the twins bedroom. It was painted a baby blue with wallpaper that had little ducks on it. The two cribs were side by side and Ella was on the right, near the window. He floated to where she was and picked her up. She too was asleep so she didn't cry nor made a single sound. Smiling, Vlad/Todd flew out the window and made his way, not to his hotel but to the next neighboring town to book the next flight to Canada.  
The next morning Danny was in his famous dead like sleep. Nothing could wake him up except for one thing: Sam screaming. He jerked awake and ran to where Sam was. He found her crying in the twin's room. He practically shouted with panic "What's wrong?!". She only pointed to Ella's crib and he approached it and found it empty. Empty. Realization hit him hard in the face and he searched like a maniac through the room as if he would find her hidden. He called his sister and parents in the remote case they had her. When he verified no one knew where she was and practically searched every inch of the house, he called the police and began a search party. Sam had stopped crying and joined the search party. They spent all day searching for her, putting posters of her and even making announcements if someone had seen her. Nightfall came and the police insisted on them going to sleep and that if there was any news they would call immediately. The drive home was silent but once they got there, Sam couldn't hold it anymore. She went to their room and cried till she fell asleep. Danny on the other hand was restless. He expected someone to call and say that they found her but deep down he knew nothing was going to happen.

_Line break (From now on Vlad will be called Todd)_

Todd soon arrived to the next town's airport. He left in the next flight to Canada. By the time he was on the plane, Ella had woken up. Confused by the sight of a not-so nice stranger she started crying. He tried to calm her down, but each time she only cried louder. Everyone on the plane now began to get really annoyed at Ella, making Todd go to the bathroom and zapping her with a really low voltage electric shock. She fell unconscious instantly and had a restless sleep. Finally the plane arrived, and Vlad flew with the baby and the bags to his retreated mansion in the wood near a lake. The mansion was like the one he had in Wisconsin before the Disasteroid incident, only this one was built in a much more sturdy material to hold down the freezing temperature. He didn't mind the cold since he was half-ghost, but he had to maintain appearances since it would arise suspicion if his mansion was a freezer in the inside. Inside there were many collections of art, from paintings to statues. He tried to get a decent collection and 'bought' a lot of them from other millionaires. Inside, he had made a special room for Ella, only it was incredibly creepy considering it was painted in dark colors and the crib had a strange glow coming from it. He had put a ghost shield in the crib and the room in case Ella had some ghost powers of her dad. Aside from that there was a mobile made entirely of Maddie's face and other fighting postures **(O.o)**. There weren't many toys in the room if you consider the ball (also with Maddie's face) and a wood horse that look more ghostly than playful. In all, the room sure didn't reassemble Ella's room. Ella, now wide awake, stared at her new room. She couldn't understand why she was taken to this new and bad room.  
She looked at the man that had taken her from her crib. The man put her in the glowing crib and stared at her, not with love and caring like her daddy, but with an ambitious and a calculating look. He had plans, oh yes, many plans for the baby girl. He wasn't going to let the same mistake happen like it did with Danielle and Danny. This time he would make sure  
his new apprentice would obey him and only him. "Yes my young Ella. Mmh, I'll have to change that. You can't go running with the name your father gave you. No, from now on you will be Maddie, Maddie Blackheart." The baby girl looked up with her bright fuchsia eyes when he said that. Todd soon left, leaving her in the creepy bedroom where she wouldn't come back to Amity Park and where she wouldn't see nether her parents or her brother again.

_Line break_

It had been weeks since Ella's disappearance. At first search parties were constant as were press conferences. But after 3 weeks, people started to lose hope and search parties were getting less and less frequent. At the end, only family and friends were searching. Jazz went back to Harvard while saying to keep her updated in case something happened. Tucker and Valerie couldn't come all the time cause they had to take care of Roxanna. At the end it was only Danny and Sam's parents and Danielle. Danny and Sam soon became protective of James and wouldn't leave him out if site. Sam was in his room, no _their_ room since they would find her. She was sobbing again while watching James. James cocked his head; he couldn't understand why his mommy was so sad. Danny soon came, knowing he would find her here with James. "I know who did it." She snapped her head at him "You know?!" He slowly turned at her and calmly said "Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head dumbfounded. He sighed "After all of this there's only one option left. Te only reason we haven't found her it's cause the kidnapper is a ghost. Think about it, any of my enemies could have taken her. We hadn't put up the ghost shields, so they could have snuck in without us knowing" Sam only stared at him and sighed "I think you're right. That's the only other option left" He only nodded "I'll ask Dora, Wulf and Frostbite to join the search party in the Ghost Zone"

"What about Clockwork?"

"I'll personally go to visit him. I don't care if he can't be involved; he has to help find my only daughter."

His eyes flashed a menacing green and he flew to the ghost portal in his parents' house. He didn't even bother using the front door and intangibly flew down to the basement. He opens the ghost portal and made his way to Clockwork's tower and lair.

Clockwork saw all of this and shook his head "This is going to be harder than I thought". And right on cue, Danny crashed into his tower "Where is she?!" His eyes flashed red momentarily. Clockwork was a little disturbed by this and quickly said "Now Danny..." Danny got even angrier and shot an ectoplasmic blast to him. Clockwork was sent flying to the wall and smashed against it hard. He barely stood up when Danny was at him again. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE!" Clockwork looked up pitifully at Danny who just enraged him even more "I can't tell you as much as I want to, you know time is something extremely delicate..." I DON'T CARE! I just want my daughter back! I don't care if it changes the course of time or if the Observants have my head cause of it! I simply don't care!" By now Danny was between sadness and anger. He felt like he had failed on his duties as a father. I mean come on! He couldn't protect his baby girl. He shook his head and fell to his knees. He started sobbing and Clockwork approached him slowly. "Danny, I'm really sorry I can't help you as much as I want to. I know how it's devastating to you and Sam. The only thing that I can tell you is that your daughter will grow up strong and she'll make you proud."

Danny only nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He stopped sobbing and went back to being his usual strong self if only a little sad. "I must get back to Sam, she needs me right now and I can't let her down."

Clockwork let him go and returned to his viewing portal **(it IS a viewing portal if you think about it).** He could see baby Ella/Maddie in Todd's mansion. He only smiled slightly and watched over her.

**Please R&R people and meanwhile I'll work in the next chap! Oh and I renamed Vlad cause of Sweeny Todd (really good movie).**


	2. Day in my oh so great and fabulous life

**And here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman.**

_

A day in my oh so great and fabulous life

"Hiyah!" I screamed and did a roundhouse kick for the ectopus in front of me. I began chopping other ectopuses away and began making my way through the field and obstacles. This was way too easy, there had to be a catch. And just when I thought that, multiple guns appeared from the sides and began shooting ectoplasm. I grinned and put up a shield around me. Blasts bounced off and ectopuses smacked against my shield. I smiled and began flying to the end of the field. "Is that all you've got!" I bantered. And he responded in his own special way. I was about reach it when suddenly I smacked against something. I fell confused and my shield broke. _This is new_, I thought. I fired an ectoplasmic blast to different parts and every single one bounced back. I quickly absorbed them. Of course he would put a ghost shield just near the exit.  
I growled and tried to pass intangibly through it but it didn't work which I knew wouldn't and I'm not just saying it cause my nose hit against it in a painful way. After rubbing my nose, I said "Time to remember all I know about ghost shields. Other than the obvious, they always have a weak spot." I made 4 more duplicates and each covered a corner and I covered the center. We started firing till one of them shouted "Found it!" I quickly absorbed all of them and with the knowledge of that duplicate, I went to the weak spot and squeezed in. It was barely large enough for me to pass but I made it through. Finally, I reached the exit and pressed the button to open the door. After that, a red alarm sounded for 10 seconds and all the ectopuses retreated back to their cages. The guns went back to position and the obstacles automatically went to the storage unit. I glanced down the field. It was the size of 5 football fields and was covered of impenetrable steel. All of it was a shining gray and not a single scorch mark was to be seen even if I knew there should be (cause I was the cause of most of them). I exited the training field and hit the showers. But of course, before I transformed to my human self.

My combat boots that ended in silver flames, my dark sturdy jeans and my black with what looked like fuchsia specks all over it, short-sleeve, and that was ripped over the edges shirt changed. I no longer had the M logo in my chest **(It looks like the D of Danny Phantom but more smeared)** nor my fingerless black and fuchsia gloves. My hair changed too. Instead of my messy ponytail that ended in what looked like a pink flame and with black hair **(kinda like Ember, only with fuchsia and more Danielle styled),** I had my jet black hair with silver lights on it **(also Danielle styled).** My eyes stayed the same in both forms only that in my human form they didn't have that unearthly glow that unease everyone that looked at them (not that I cared, but it was good to know it had that effect). After my shower I changed to black and white Nike sneakers, grey jeans and a graphic shirt. I gathered my messy hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

Now if you ever go to my house (which I doubt you do) I'm more than sure that you're gonna get lost. Even I get lost, which is why it's good that I have intangibility as one of my powers. The place was HUGE! From the times that I've seen it from the outside, I can tell it looks as huge from the outside as from the inside. There was a marble stair (which I rarely use since it is WAY better to fly and slide up and down) in the entrance. To the left there was the dining room (also HUGE) and from there it went to the kitchen. To the right of the stairs was the living room (which I also rarely use), and there was a door that took you to the main hall. From there you could choose to go to the movies or 'cinema' room, the library, the video games room, etc. Now to the upstairs floor. Upstairs, there was a huge hallway that circled all around the floor, taking you to all the rooms upstairs. My room was one of the furthest in the hall (which was saying something) and I liked it that way. It was directly in front of the attic which I would sneak to and go there when I was little and had nightmares (yes, I know it should have scared the crap out of me back then, but hey you ran to your parents' room and I ran to the attic, so deal with it). Todd's room was near the staircase and in the adjoining room there was his studio. He used it a lot, well a lot means when he rarely is here. The basement is off limits, which basically means I go there 99% of my time and since Todd isn't around much; well let's just say that what he doesn't know can't hurt him. But back at me and my breakfast. Breakfast usually meant a lot of bacon, toast and eggs. Hey, I burn a lot of calories! After that, I went to the basement. Like I said I went there a lot. It was full of anti-ghost weaponry, blueprints and of course what I was looking for, the Ghost Zone portal. You might be asking, why and what the Ghost Zone portal is. The Ghost Zone portal or the GZ as I call it, is basically the portal that connects our world with the one of the ghosts. It's a world with a swirling green vortex as a background and doors to lairs and kingdoms floating around. Cool, huh? As to the why, you didn't think I would spend all my time in a stinking basement did you? I may be trapped in this goddamn mansion, but I find my ways! I quickly opened it with the password 'Maddie' (it really wasn't that hard to figure out) and got in. Oh the stale air of the GZ, how refreshing (and I'm not being sarcastic you know!). I turned to my awesome ghost half and quickly flew to the door with the flaming guitars on it and pounded on it.

"Coming, coming! Geez, can't a girl finish a song in here!"

I snickered and waited rather impatiently for her and she finally opened her door. She had an annoyed look on her but it quickly changed to a grin. Ember McLain stood in front of me and said "Let's go to that club you and that emo kid, Satiss Fyin, found."

"Yeah, Satiss found it the other day and I said 'what the heck' so let's go"

"All right, I'll just pack my guitar, Max."

"Okay but hurry up!"

Now to the rushing questions. One at a time people! One at a time! Okay as to why I hang out with Ember. When I was little, Todd had this uncharacteristically 'father-love' to me. In other words, he made my life a living hell. So Ember, getting through thanks to Skulker, helped me get to the Ghost Zone to pass the little to none free time I've got. Over the passing years, Todd got less interested in me and more in his 'projects' so that gave me more free time which I spend it in the GZ.

"There, man are you impatient baby pop!"

"Let's go!"

Oh and before I forget, I changed my name in the GZ to Maxine (human part) and my ghost half is Maximum Pain. But in both I'm just Max.

We met in the way with Satiss Fyin. He was the son of Walker and Desiree. He had this really awesome (but personally I think it's cute) emo hairstyle **(like Desiree only shorter)** and was dressed in fully black clothes. He had black Converse, black jeans, black tee, and his two drumsticks that looked more like bones than what they really were. I glanced at him and he approached.

"Hey, we're gonna hit 'the Sadistic' or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, coming. You're sounding like baby pop, you know?"

He only rolled his eyes and followed us.

We finally reached 'the Sadistic'. It was a sort of a punk/Goth/rock club. You could hear anything, from Nirvana to ACDC and Megadeath. Another reason we were here was cause we had a gig here. 2 years ago, we formed this sort of 'band together. Ember would play her guitar (not in the hypnotizing way) and Satiss would hit the drums. They both pushed me into singing since they said I had an amazing voice. I didn't believe them, but after a few gigs, we were a hit. The only thing left was the name. After a lot of thinking we decided on 'The Crush' since Ember loved to call us 'lovebirds'. I didn't know what she meant by that but it was funny and ironic **(clueless, just like her dad)** since then we've been playing in some clubs and hanging out with some other bands.

We entered the club and it was amazing. It looked like a dark T.G.I. Friday. We went backstage and got ready for the next song. We changed into our ' rocker's cloths' like Ember had named them. Ember was the same only with her right glove changing to a turquoise color as her hair. Satiss was wearing midnight blue fingerless gloves and put on a vest of the same color. His Converse stayed the same only with midnight blue skulls. I on the other hand changed a bit. My Maximum Pain clothing got more fuchsia than it already had, plus my hair was blacker.

We went onstage and played some of the best hits by Evanescence (My immortal, Bring me to life and Call me when you're sober) plus a few not so known (Everybody's a fool and Solitude). After that, we ordered some drinks and hung out for a while. Sometime later, I said good bye to both of them and went to visit some friends.

I visited Wulf (I can speak Esperanto fluently, you know) and went to Dora's kingdom for awhile. I called Satiss so he could join me babysitting Box Lunch in the afternoon and then went home. I went to the portal and silently flew out. And who do I find waiting for me outside like he knew I was there the whole time? Three guesses.

_Line Break_

Todd P.o.v.

Of course I knew she sneaked to see her friends in the Ghost Zone. It was careless and selfish. What if Daniel knew of her? But I couldn't tell her that so I pulled some strings so the extremely few people who recognized her (Skulker and Spectra) didn't say a word. Skulker recognized her because of his experience with Daniel and Spectra because of her signature emotional aura. Anyhow, I've known but kept it as a last resort of blackmail. And it was certainly needed now.

"Young lady, what have I told you about coming down here and going through that specific portal?!"

"Come on, cut the crap. We both know you've known for quite a while. Not even a frootloop like you can be that stupid. What do you want now that you had to use this as blackmail?"

I flinched at the insult because of another annoying teenager using it. It didn't go unperceived by her but she didn't say anything.

"Well my young Maddie, in 2 days there will be a gala in Amity Park of the NASA and you are going to come whether or not you like it."

She in return flinched at the name and quickly snapped, "That's not my name! You know damn well it's Maxine, Max for short! And why should I go?" she replied rebelliously.

"Well, unless you start developing the power of making portals, you can say good bye to your friends in the Ghost Zone."

She widened her eyes, "You wouldn't." She said in a low yet venomous voice that made even me shiver. I quickly recovered and looked anywhere except those piercing now glowing fuchsia eyes. "Oh I would my young Maddie. Now get along."

She started stomping towards the door but I remembered something. "Oh and you'll be wearing this." I showed her a really bright sunflower dress that could have made Little Miss Sunshine look Goth.

Let's just say the only thing paler in color was the person going to WEAR the dress.

_

**And done! I didn't think I would get it right but it finally did! Oh and to every fan of Evanescence, there goes a tiny tribute to you. Thanks to Maximum Ride, I got the idea of the name. Satiss Fyin will take a much more direct action in another fix of mine but for now he's only a passing character.****  
****R&R!**


	3. Life in Amity

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter. The only AU thing in here is that Danny didn't reveal his secret to the world, only to his parents and Valerie.******

**Thanks to my few followers and people that reviewed and put this story in their fav list!******

**Disclaimer: I own only my plot and characters, not the ones from the cartoon.**

Life in Amity

James P.o.v.  
It was a rare sunny day in August. So what was I doing? Playing video games, of course. I was on my PS7 playing yet another Mario game. Suddenly my cellphone rang.

"What?!"

"Playing Mario?"

"Yup."

Roxanna Foley sighed in the other side. "Really? On a beautiful sunny day like this?"

"Hey, let me be. It's only a couple weeks till school."

"Well, exactly! Anyway, wanna go to Nasty Burger?"

"Mmh, okay. Meet you there in 10 mins." I hung up and put my game away. I started walking to Nasty Burger. Amity Park was almost the same after all this years. Roxy's parents lived down the street with her 2 little brother and sister, Tim and Molly. My grandparents lived in the old part of the town. And aunt Jazz lived 2 blocks away with her 5 year old daughter, Rose. Aunt Danielle preferred the city, but she still visited from time to time.

I finally got there and Roxy was already there.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey! I don't have a mom that's a black belt and makes me train everyday!"

"Yes, you do. Only you get away most of the time and that's why you're so out of shape!"

"Oh, yeah."

Roxie shook her head and we both got inside. And who do we bump in? None other than Josh Baxter, school's jock and my own personal bully.

I only sighed and prepared for the worst. And here it came.

"Oh look who is here, the Fenturd **(I couldn't resist the name)** There's not a locker around but I think I've got the solution..." He said it with a mischievous grin.

15 mins later, I was stuck in a dumpster.

Roxy P.o.v.

I sighed while trying to pull James out of the dumpster.

"You really need to stand up to the guy."

James growled and said, "Just get me out of here."

Ten minutes later and a lot of effort from me, I took him out. "Forget it" he said "I'm going home to take a shower. I stink like burger crap and a lot of other mysterious meet gone bad."

I watched him going home and decided to go too. After all, Tim and Molly were home.

James P.o.v.

I got home and took a quick shower. I then spent all afternoon drawing in my room. Yes I'm a painter, or as I say: an 'artist'. I loved drawing buildings and other architect stuff. That's what I want to do when I grow up, a freaking artist. But I want to be in the designing area, like making my own building in an important city like New York or Moscow.

While I was pondering in this, I heard my mom coming and knew my dad wouldn't be far from coming home. I quickly put my drawings away and went to make my sandwich before Mom made me one of her 'vegetarian' specialties. Don't get me wrong, they're good but not so good in dinner. Plus I love my sandwiches.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you clean up your room like I told you?"

"... Yeah"

"If I go upstairs now will I find it clean?"

"Well, you see mom..."

"Clean it for tomorrow or I will supervise you myself while you do it."

"Okay mom"

I quickly made my sandwich and was going to go eat it at my room when a hand stopped me. "Where you think you're going, mister?"

I slowly turned around and was faced by a very annoyed mom. "My room?" I asked nervously.

She sighed, "James, how many times have I told you that dinner is in family? Come on, you'll eat your sandwich with us."

As soon as she said that, dad came home. He looked tired but grinned when he saw mom. "Hey Sam, how was your environmental movement?"

"Fine, at least we agreed in which alternative energy-source use."

He smiled and grabbed part of his salad. Dinner continued quietly till dad spoke again.

"Oh, I just remembered something. There's a NASA gala tomorrow."

Mom looked up and sighed. "Guess we have to go right?"

"Yup."

Let me explain. My dad was the lead astronaut in most missions and in when not exploring, he was in charge in the exercising of the new aspirants and the other staff that was in the field. So naturally, he had to go. I hated going so I quickly made an excuse.

"Uhm, I can't go cause, uh... I have a project, yes a project with Roxanna and can't go."

"Really? In summer?"

"Well yeah, it's a summer project."

Mom looked at me in the I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-play-along way.

"Well then it's only you and me then Sam."

"Yeah, I can't wait for it." Mom said dryly.

I soon finished and went to my room to chat with Roxanna.

Chat

architectboy534 online

architectboy534: Hey

tomboygirl12: Hey

architectboy534: My parents think wr in a summer project so play along f they ask

tomboygirl12: nasa event?

architectboy534: Yup

tomboygirl12: ok but I don get y u hate them so much

architectboy534: 2 many for a lifetime

tomboygirl12: gotta go lil sis doing trouble

tomboygirl12 offline

I pushed away from my laptop and continued drawing buildings all night.

**I didn't like the ending much but oh well. James ambition came thanks to a How I met your mother epiphany (good series). R&R people!**


	4. Gala Night

**Finally this chapter's up! I simply love how it goes. **

**~ = Thought Talking******

**Disclaimer: Nothing *sighs*.**

Gala night

Danny P.o.v.

It was the night of the gala. I had come with Sam and James stayed home. I talked with a couple of colleagues, but there were mostly millionaires in this kind of events. Sam was stunning in a purple strapless dress that was cut by the leg. Besides her, there wasn't much interesting in here. I had tried mind-reading (it was a power that I had developed a decade ago) but it was mostly about millionaires hating other ones or their lives back home.

"I even wish there were ghost attacks so to have something exciting happen here." I glared at her and she quickly backed down.

When Ella had disappear and not a ghost was found having her, I got really frustrated to the point I destroyed the Ghost Zone portal at my parents house. Soon after, all natural portals closed since apparently that portal was what made them appear. I made my parents promise not to build another portal, so ghost attacks got fewer and fewer to the point of being eradicated completely. Therefore, Danny Phantom wasn't needed and I could stop being the town's protector. I began working for NASA and made my way up to finally being an actual go-to-space astronaut and went to missions and trained staff.

"Well, we've been here long enough. Let's go home, after all I need to start in my environmental campaign and publicity."

"Already leaving?" We turned around and were faced by another millionaire. He was in his late fifties and was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He seemed, familiar.

"Oh, yes we were about leave."

"What a shame. I wanted to have a word with you, Daniel, and your lovely wife."

"Well, we can stay a little longer." The  
millionaire smiled (which kinda creeped me out) and said, "Very well, I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Maddie."

"Not to be rude sir, but you haven't told us your name." Sam said it calmly but with a touch of demanding on it.

"Oh how silly of me. It's Blackheart, Todd Blackheart."

I suddenly heard Sam directing a thought to me. ~I don't like him, I think he's lying. Read his mind to check if it's true what he's saying~ I began reading his mind and he was saying the truth, at least that's what I've got. ~Mmh, his thoughts aren't saying otherwise but don't let your guard down, just in case.~

"So, Daniel, how's young James at home?"

"How did you now we had a son named James?" Sam said, always the guarding mother.

"Oh one of his colleagues told me."

"He's alright, he just couldn't come. And your daughter, Marcy was it?"

"It's Maddie, and she should be around here..."

"Looking for me?" A voice said behind us. Sam and I jumped and turned around. Behind us was a teenager girl. She had black messy hair with silver lights and was dressed in an elaborate fuchsia and black dress. It reached to the knee and had a Gothic/Renaissance style in the low half. It was strapless and looked really elegant. She had black gloves that reached to the elbows and black flats. As a last effect, she had a top hat that covered her eyes.

"This is my daughter I was telling you about, Maddie."

"It's actually Maxine, Max for short." She quickly said.

Todd frowned and noticed her dress. "That isn't the dress I had picked for you." He added in a whisper so low I had to use my enhanced hearing to hear it.

"Oh it is, only with a little improvements." She said in an equally low tone and a slight mischievous tone.

Todd looked irritated but quickly masked it. ~She's like you, Sam~ I thought to her in an amused tone and smiled. Maddie, I mean Max, really was like Sam when she was in Dora's kingdom only with fuchsia instead of purple. ~Yeah, she is. Try to read her mind to get any information since you couldn't get anything out of Todd."

I nodded slightly and directed my mind-reading power to her.

Max P.o.v.

Yes, I had 'improved' my dress so it could be more my style. You didn't think I would wear that abomination did you?! So anyways, I dyed it and added a few necessary details. After that, I just added the gloves and the top hat. Why a top hat you ask? Well let me explain.

The only times Todd let me out of the mansion was for his rich snobbish events. Then he would make me use contacts (don't know why, he's creepy that way) and of course I never once used them. I would use sunglasses or hats to cover my eyes. Yes it was a petty rebellion, but a rebellion none the less! So I decided to add my Slash (Guns n' Roses) kind of top hat for this time.

I had been bored out of my mind, so I decided to scare Todd a little. I looked where he was and saw a couple talking to him. Sneaking up, I went.

"It's Maddie, and she should be around here..."

"Looking for me?"

The couple jumped and turned around to see me. The man had piercing icy blue eyes and jet black hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie. Now the woman also had strait black hair. She had a pair of amethyst purple eyes and was dressed a simple purple strapless dress that was cut in the leg. I saw them quickly by glancing down my top hat without showing my fuchsia eyes. In the back of my mind, I had a sense of déjà-vu happen, like if I had already met them.

"This is my daughter I was telling you about, Maddie."

"It's actually Maxine, Max for short." I quickly said and a little annoyed too.

That's when Todd finally noticed my dress and frowned. "That isn't the dress I had picked for you." He added in a whisper so low I had to use my enhanced hearing to hear it.

"Oh it is, only with a little improvements." I said mischievously and equally low as him. The couple shouldn't have herd that, but the man snickered when I said that. Weird. Anyways, I was about to ask them their names, when I felt something creeping into my mind. Thanks to Spectra and her lessons of mind and emotion self control, I could not only feel the intruder, I could get rid of it too. I decided to play a little with him/her (I can't know who it is).

~You really shouldn't be sneaking on me like that you know~

I heard a gasp coming from the couple, but I couldn't tell if it was the man or the woman. Huh, so one of them was a mind reader.

~I'll let you go this time, but the next time I'll kick your ass out of here~

I felt the intruder backing down and I smiled.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton and this is my wife, Sam."

I felt the déjà-vu sense again, only stronger. I decided to check that later, in the meantime I had an impression to make.

"So Mr. Fenton (it was way too weird calling him Danny) what do you do for NASA?"

"I'm the lead astronaut in my team when on missions and also the trainer to keep my team on shape."

Todd quickly made conversation with Danny about NASA stuff and environmental movements with Sam.  
I was about to leave when Sam spoke to me.

"So where do you go to school, Max?"

"Oh, I don't go to school. I'm home schooled." That was the story every time someone asked if I went to school.

"Oh", she only said.

After that they asked random questions about me, like what was it like being home schooled or how was my life back at Canada. I answered them quickly, when Todd said one of the things I really didn't expect.

"We should go have dinner sometime. Is tomorrow good for you?"

"Yeah, and maybe James will come too."

"Excellent. Maddie will come too." He said in that calculating tone of his.

I was really confused. Why would Todd make dinner plans with a couple he just met and bringing me to it too?  
I had nothing against the couple, it was just plain weird.

"Well, we should go to our hotel room, it's getting late." I was passing next to Todd to leave when I felt a foot tripping me. It left as fast as it came but I went stumbling to the floor. Thanks to my fast reflexes I didn't fell, but my hat did. And then I made one of the biggest mistakes that would come back to bite me.

I looked up to the couple and they stared in shock at my bright fuchsia eyes.

**Cliffie!******

**R&R people!**


	5. Getting things straight

**Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP nor its awesomeness.**

Getting things straight

Danny P.o.v.

We stared in shock at Max's eyes. Those bright fuchsia eyes, the exact same color as Ella's. But it couldn't be, could it?

Sam was the first to get over her shock. "Max, when is your birthday?"

"October 30th, why?"

"No reason."

That settled it. The birthday, the eyes, her similarities to Sam, everything pointed to one direction. Max had to be Ella.

Todd saw all of this and said, "Well, we should be going. We'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

Before we could protest, he hurried Max out of the room.

Sam turned around and calmly said, "Let's not jump to conclusions."

I was shocked. How could she not notice?

"Sam, it has to be her. The eyes, the birthday, everything points to the obvious!"

"It could be a coincidence."

"A COINCIDENCE! How many teenager girls do you know that have fuchsia eyes and their birthday is in the October 30th?! How many?!"

Sam started looking like she was about to break, but quickly composed herself. "Danny I don't want to get my hopes up, only to see that we were wrong. We have to check if she is actually Ella, in the meantime please don't say she is, ok?" She said that in a tired voice.

I sighed and nodded. "We can check out her history as well as Todd's"

After that we went home to check if our little girl was finally home.

Max P.o.v.

Why did I have to look up? I know my eyes freak people a little bit, but asking for my birthday was kind of a weird reaction. I knew Todd had tripped me, but why was the million dollar question.

"Why did you tripped me?"

We were in our hotel again, in the outskirts of the city. Todd had gotten 2 rooms, one for me and one for him.

"Tripped you? Why would I do that?"

He said in that codescending tone of his.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Dear Maddie, I think you should be more careful where you step in the future."

With that he ended the conversation and he went to his room. I'll never get that frootloop.

Back to the couple, why did they seemed so familiar? When I met them the woman's aura and energy was normal, fierce and slightly dark. Oh yes, I forgot. Let me explain, ghosts feed off energy or more specifically emotions. It's not like Spectra kind of thing, she likes to suck energy off a person and likes to leave them depressed. Others aren't as aggressive. Like Ember and Skulker, they feed off adrenaline and strong emotions like in a hunt or a concert. Others like to satisfy like Satiss and Desiree. I feed off rage and adrenaline. Don't get me wrong, I mostly take them when someone's excited or from squirrels (man, those little guys sure can hold a lot of energy!). But the man's aura was different. It was like Todd's, only less creepy and more… good. I decided to not think about it and went to my room.

Danny P.o.v.

When we got home, Sam and I began researching with a little help of Tucker, our tech specialist. He actually found much more than us.

Tucker came to us with a folder in his hands. "Okay, the only thing I got of her was her birth certificate as Maddie Lilith Blackheart. From Todd Blackheart it was as if he popped out of nowhere and made his way up to a millionaire. There are records of his company from 14 years ago and that's it."

I glanced at Sam and both of us thought the same thing. Who really was this man?

_Line Break (A day has passed)_

James P.o.v.

My parents had told me about dinner tonight and that I had to go this time. I sighed, apparently there was going to be another girl there about my age. Actually, my age EXACTLY. It was kind of a freaky coincidence. I shook my head and changed cause it was dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"James! Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

I went downstairs and we went to the restaurant.

_Line Break_

We finally got there and went to wait in a reserved table for us. We didn't wait long cause there they came. Making a strange pair was a man in his fifties and graying through the edges. He had a black suit with a blue tie on. I don't know why, but the man unease me a lot. His smile even made me shiver.

Besides him was his complete opposite. The teenage girl was wearing a simple black strapless dress with a pink rose on the side. On the waist was a pink band of the same color and the dress reached to her knees. She was wearing fuchsia and black Mary Jane's. Her hair was tied in a high messy ponytail and she had black and silver bangs on her face. She smiled at me and something about her made me feel familiar, almost like home. They approached us and the man said:

"You must be James. I'm Todd Blackheart and this is my daughter Ma..."

"xine, Maxine but call me Max."

Max P.o.v.

It was time for the dinner and we went to the restaurant. When we arrived, I saw they were already there. It was the same couple plus a teenage boy. He was about my height, with a sorta suit on. He had amethyst purple eyes and black messy hair like mine. He was sort of scrawny but in the nice way. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Mmh, something about him made me feel that déjà-vu sense again, only stronger. We approached them and Todd said:

"You must be James. I'm Todd Blackheart and this is my daughter Ma..."

"xine, Maxine but call me Max."

Danny P.o.v.

She said her name before Todd (if that was his real name). He only frowned but let it pass. Sam quickly made conversation with him and I was inspecting Max more closely now that she could possibly be Ella. She reassembled a lot to Sam and me, plus she looked a lot like James. I noticed she had this guarded look on her like a fighter which made me wonder why she could possibly have that look. She was talking with James and thanks to my enhanced hearing I could catch what she was saying.

"So, you have lived all your life in Amity?"

"Yeah pretty much. You live in Canada, right?"

"Yeah, all my life"

"How's Canadian school there?"

"Oh, I don't go to school. I'm home schooled." She snorted.

"Oh well, but with your dad?" He said in a how-could-you-possibly-survive-that which I had to agree with.

"Not anymore but when I was little I did." She cringed at the memory and I could relate. The guy gave me the creeps.

"So Daniel, how's things at NASA?"

I snapped my head away from the teenage conversation and to the question. Maybe a little too hard since something cracked in the way.

"Oh it's great, there's a next mission in a month but apart from that it's... great. But please call me Danny"

"Excellent, young Daniel." He said totally ignoring what I said. That nickname, it had been a long time since I was called like that and it wasn't a good thing.

I decided to direct the conversation to Max. "So how are things with Max?" I tried casually.

"She's a teenager, so naturally she sometimes act like a little badger." He said with an attempted amusing smile but ended being a really creepy one.

Suddenly it all clicked. The nickname, the loss of records and how he made his way up, the girl having fuchsia eyes and now that...

My eyes flashed red and I felt rage building up in me. Sam looked both angry and worried at the same time, but I didn't care.

Todd Blackheart is Vladimir Masters. And worse, he took Ella away from me.

**Evil cliffie!**

**R&R! Or I'll send Angry Red-Eyed Danny of Doom! (Yes, I had to add doom for effect)**


	6. Now I remember

**...And back from evil cliffie! My BFF was drooling over it so here it is.**

**I only changed the summary, but I didn't edit any of the chapters so don't be alarmed!**

**Disclaimer: Just plot and my own characters (not DP).**

Now I remember

Danny P.o.v.

I couldn't believe it but it was true. I was seeing red from my boiling rage and barely controlled myself to not attack Todd right there and then. Sam looked really upset but she looked like she was trying to be calm.

I wasn't. I decided to leave before anything happened.

I stood up when Todd/Vlad **(let's leave it in Vlad so there isn't a lot of confusion and a headache from me**) noticed and asked.

"Is something wrong?" He said in that I-know-but-I'm-gonna-fake-I-don't tone of his and his ever-present vampiric smile (really the guy just needed fangs, which he actually had in ghost form).

"No I'm just... going to get fresh air, yeah fresh air."

Before he said anything I moved past him and went to the back door. Once outside I started getting the impact from all the confused feelings from before. I was surprised at the discovery, relieved and happy that I finally found Ella and angry. Really angry. So angry. The anger started pushing all emotions aside and I felt that I needed to hit something really hard. I started pounding the wall with my bare fists 'till blood started coming out of my knuckles but I didn't stop nor cared. No, I kept pounding harder and harder barely feeling the sting of my hits. My enhanced strength made a hole in the wall 'till I finally stopped more of tiredness than of relief.

"A little angry aren't we?"

I snapped my head to him so fast I actually heard something crack. There he was. That bastard, kidnapper of my daughter and he just smiled smugly. Oh, I so wanted to hit him right in the face.

"Really? WHAT WAS YOUR FREAKING FIRST CLUE!"

I changed for the first time in almost 14 years to my ghost half and got ready for some major kick-ass business.

Max P.o.v.

I was worried. Danny had left and soon after my dad too for 'fresh air'. Fresh air yeah, like I would so totally believe that. After what felt like hours (which were actually a few seconds), I decided to check out what was going on outside. From the moment I opened the backdoor I knew there was something really wrong going on.

Outside was Todd getting beat up by a white haired ghost in what seemed was a HAZMAT suit.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The ghost snapped his head at me but I wasn't scared. A pair of glowing neon green eyes stared at me. Wait; green eyes, HAZMAT suit white hair, and such a similarity to that guy Danny...

"Wait a minute, I know who you are. I remember now!"

He looked shocked at this and stayed silent.

I took that as a cue to continue. "You're the great Halfa! I thought you were just a legend since you never appeared." I then transformed into my ghost half and flew up at him and punched him.

"Don't ever mess with my dad again!"

Danny P.o.v.

When she said she knew me I had a tiny flicker of hope that she remembered me. But that kinda crash and burned when she said, "You're the great Halfa! I thought you were just a legend since you never appeared." And she did something that shouldn't have been such a shock, considering she was my daughter, but actually was. She transformed into a ghost. And not only that, she punched me.

"Don't ever mess with my dad again!"

Back again with Max P.o.v.

Wonder why I did that? Deep down me too. I mean, the guy kept me in the mansion almost like a prisoner for my whole life but still, he was my dad after all. I mean I simply couldn't just...

He flew up to me and said

"Look kiddo, I'll explain later but right now I've gotta beat the crap out of this guy."

Wrong choice.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

I threw an ecto blast, which he dodged. I send a force field full of ecto energy and that made him crash against the wall. I quickly put up a shield between Todd and us and faced the oh so great Halfa.

"What do you want with him?!"

"Look this is gonna be hard to explain but here it goes." He took a deep breath but before he could say anything Todd interrupted him.

"Max I know our relationship is kinda rocky but you have to trust me when I say this. This ghost is not trustworthy. He tried to get to me so I could hand you over. See he thinks he's the great Halfa, and the only one. Decades ago he put the Ghost Zone in constant fear. Thank God I put him on bay but now he's back and even more dangerous than before. Look how he tried to kill me. Don't trust anything he says because all of that is just a charade and all he wants is to get rid of you so he is the only Halfa in existence." **(Max doesn't know about Vlad having ghost powers too)**

It was the first and only time he had ever called me Max. He meant serious business but I was so confused, should I trust him or not? The ghost DID tried to kill him but was all of the other things true? Was he truly evil and trying to destroy me? I didn't know for God's sake! All I knew was that I had to make a decision and fast so I chose the one I thought was the best one yet.

Danny P.o.v.

I couldn't believe the frootloop! It was a low hit and he knew it. Oh, he soooo knew it. He would get it and I would enjoy every single hit I made. Was this his plan? Was he really that stupid to say all those lies to MY daughter in my face and expect her to believe it?!

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

**Dun dun, the plot thickens!**

**R&R!**


	7. Fighting the Unknown

**Thanks to reviewers and people who follow or fav! Please leave more reviews! I know I write short chapters but I like to.**

**Warning: I'm not so good in fighting scenes so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: No DP.**

Fighting the Unknown

Max P.o.v.

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

The moment I said that I knew what I had to do. I had to fight him or get destroyed (maybe). I fired a row of ecto blasts to him and two managed to hit him. He was thrown back but quickly recovered. He began to stand up but I went over him and kicked him in the shin. He smacked his head against the floor but I didn't care. I was about to kick his nose when he disappeared. Of course, invisibility and intangibility.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Of course you don't." I said rolling my eyes, trying to locate where he was.

"It's true! Just stop and listen!" Ah there he was, over the wall about 3 feet above the ground.

"So you can catch me off guard! No thanks!" I then shot an ecto blast at his direction and hit him in the chest. He was visible again. I then started to give him a round of punches and ended it with another ecto blast shooting him upwards. I flew to where he was and used the impulse to hit him in the jaw. He flew over some buildings and landed in a park.

I flew to where he was but didn't found him there. I growled in annoyance when suddenly I was encased in a green shield. I began punching several parts of it, looking for a weak spot when the ghost materialized in front of me.

"You seriously believe that frootloop? He's lying to you, he's using you as a pawn!"

I was getting angrier.

"Oh so you're way better! Well you sure aren't proving yourself!" No one called me a pawn in someone's game and got away with it!

"And if you hadn't noticed, he's my father and you were attacking him! How was that supposed to look? Like you were my freaking savior or what!" I shouted at him and at that moment I broke the shield with my fist. I was about to punch him again when he grabbed my fist.

"Look I know it wasn't my smartest move, I get it but please listen." I stopped and decided to give the guy a chance. He sighed, grateful that I had stopped. "Thanks, now how much do you know about your parents?"

I was a little confused at the question bit decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer and said, "Well, I know about my dad being a millionaire narcissist snob and frootloop but all I know about my mom is that she died giving birth to me and that she was a great woman." And it was true. When I was little I asked once about my mom and why she wasn't with me. Todd told me she was a great woman who was smart and independent. But that she died moments after I was born. I always blamed myself for that and that's the main reason why I had stayed with my dad cause I promised myself that I would stand that guy for mom. But still, I was confused by the question.

"Why do you ask?"

He seemed unsure but a decisive look crossed his face. "14 years ago, I lost a daughter. She was taken from her crib a week after she was born. She had fuchsia eyes and pale skin. We never found her."

"So what are you implying?" I asked fearing the answer.

"What I'm implying is... Well that you may... God how do I say this... Well, you may be my daughter!" He practically shouted that last part to me.

I was shocked and a little hopeful. I mean, was this true? Could I really be his daughter? I mean he was a Halfa, like me; and I was from birth! Was the frootloop not my dad but actually the legendary Halfa, the Great One from the stories? Could my life be totally different? Could I have a twin brother? Was that why we had the same birthday and where so alike? Was my mom still alive? In the last one I actually had a tiny flicker of hope and light. I was hopeful. Maybe...

"Tsk, tsk; Maddie, Maddie, Maddie... Are you actually falling for that? For the chip trick of 'I am you father'? **(Star Wars! Sorry, had to do it)** I thought you were better than that. Really can you believe a man whom you barely know at all to be your father? If that's so, well tell me now so I know if taking you out was a really good idea."

I looked down and saw Todd there. I was surprised that he followed us here but more at his words. Was I really that naive? Or was I believing the right side of the story? Who was telling the truth? Todd, the millionaire who had raised me AND made my life a living hell; or Danny, the Halfa that tried to kill Todd but that could be either lying in a really cruel way or that could very well be telling me a life changing truth that was both hope and a path to a better life? Todd or Danny? Past or present? Believe or not? This was so confusing and was giving me a headache. I didn't know what to believe, I didn't know what to decide! Arrgh, why couldn't this be simpler?!

"Don't believe him! He's trying to change what you really..."

"Lies, lies, and more lies when will you stop Daniel?"

"Stop! She's my daughter for God's sake!"

"Arggggh! Enough!" The moment I said that I sent a subconscious energy wave through the park and knocked them both.

"Don't you see this is really hard for me?! I have to believe blindly in one of you and know I could very well be making the best or worst decision of my life!" I practically choked on the last part and began sobbing uncontrollably.

I couldn't take this, it was too much. I turned around and began flying as fast and as far from there as I could and reached the town's outskirts. I didn't noticed that I had changed to human but I didn't care. I kept crying till I was so exhausted that I fell asleep.

Vlad P.o.v.

When Maddie punched Daniel and both went to the park, I turned to my ghost half and flew to where they were. I was invisibly floating and watching the fight going on. I was happy and satisfied that she kept on fighting Daniel and not listening to what he was saying because if not the wrong ideas would enter her mind. All was going well, until she stopped fighting and decided to listen to him. That's when things went downhill from there.

"Thanks, now how much do you know about your parents?"

Oh oh, don't go down that path Daniel.

"Well, I know about my dad being a millionaire narcissist snob and frootloop but all I know about my mom is that she died giving birth to me and that she was a great woman."

Really? A millionaire narcissist snob and a freaking frootloop?! Does everybody have to use that insult?! Well it's way better than lonely-needing-a-cat guy. And yeah, that was the story I had told her about her mother, it wasn't that elaborate so I had to remember the same lie every time nor way to simple so she would be asking even more or go researching on her own (not that she could because I wouldn't let her). I never told her a name so she wouldn't connect the dots in case this happened.

"Why do you ask?"

"14 years ago, I lost a daughter. She was taken from her crib a week after she was born. She had fuchsia eyes and pale skin. We never found her."

Oh no, I knew he would bring that up but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"So what are you implying?"

"What I'm implying is... Well that you may... God how do I say this... Well, you may be my daughter!" He practically shouted that last part.

No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to keep fighting him so I would know if she was better than him or just another useless failure, like she wasn't supposed to know or even suspect this! I could practically feel her hope and happiness emanating from her. She was connecting the dots and I didn't like that. I made myself visible and changed into my human half, being directly underneath them.

"Tsk, tsk; Maddie, Maddie, Maddie... Are you actually falling for that? For the chip trick of 'I am you father'? I thought you were better than that. Really can you believe a man whom you barely know at all to be your father? If that's so, well tell me now so I know if taking you out was a really good idea."

"Don't believe him! He's trying to change what you really..."

"Lies, lies, and more lies when will you stop Daniel?"

"Stop! She's my daughter for God's sake!"

"Arggggh! Enough!" The moment she said that she sent a subconscious energy wave through the park and knocked us both.

"Don't you see this is really hard for me?! I have to believe blindly in one of you and know I could very well be making the best or worst decision of my life!" She practically choked on the last part and although I couldn't see her I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably. I heard her flying away and got up quickly. I was a little dizzy and was a little shocked and amazed at her energy wave. I mean, she did that subconsciously and managed to knock us both! I was thinking of the possibilities but also a little scared. I decided to ponder on that later and walked over to Danny.

"Did you really think she would believe that?"

"Shut up and she's my daughter, I won't let you keep her away from me any longer!" He shouted the last part and took off to go back to the restaurant.

I changed back to my ghost half and flew back to the hotel. Meanwhile, I was thinking in what to do with this new change of plans. I had to crush those assumption or better yet, use them at my favor. Yes, I could I in fund on her skepticism against it and she would think he was lying and she would be angry. Man, would she be angry for him using what she always wanted to manipulate her. Her 'perfect family'. I only laughed at that and went to my hotel room to sleep and wait for my plans for the next day.

**And the idea is released! I feel like Leonardo DiCaprio in Inception! I didn't want to put Vlad's P.o.v. but it was necessary for later, wait and see ;). Oh and I hope the fighting scene was good and detailed enough for ya all! And now I'm gonna write the next chap! **

**Reviews make me happy and write faster!**


	8. At Last

**I cannot even begin to explain how sorry I am that it took me this long to update. To be perfectly honest, and I know this is terribly cliché, but I started this fic back when I had loads more time on my hands and I just found out that I have gastritis! That's no excuse, in my humble opinion, but I hope to reward you with the next chapter of my story and I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only unique and awesome yet unknown characters. **

At Last

Max P.o.v.

I woke up the next morning next to a tree. Yes, a tree. After I ran away I found this cleared spot in a hill and slept on it **(like the one in the last scene at PP). **At first I didn't remember why I had ran. Dads, fight, Star Wars revelation. Oh yeah, THAT. After my glorious seconds of oblivion had passed and I remembered everything, I had to ask again. What would I do next?

I didn't know right now. But one thing was certain, I had to make a decision and get out of this freaking dress and into some jeans. I flew to my hotel room and phased through the ceiling. I took a quick shower and put on some jeans, a t-shirt and my Converse. After that, I decided to check out the town and fly for a bit (flying is incredibly relaxing, plus awesome). But before I could leave, a knock stopped me. And who was outside? Todd, of course.

"Oh dear Maddie, you're back."

"What do you want Todd, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Only stopped by to check in on you and tell you that our flight leaves at 6 p.m."

"So soon?!" I blurted. I mean, after yesterday I thought we were staying for more days!

"Why yes, you didn't thought we were going to stay here forever, did you? We have a home to go and I have business to attend. Yesterday may have been an adventure but now it's over." He finished in a decisive tone.

Just an adventure! He thinks he can control me that easy! To what, return to my life as a prisoner in that mansion and never see this people again? Oh no, I'm gonna make sure it isn't for only a day we're staying here. We're so not gonna leave tonight.

"Sorry Todd for ruining your perfect plans but we're not gonna leave today." I said in an equally decisive tone like his.

"Oh but we are, say good bye to your one time friends while you can Maddie, because we're going back to Canada where you belong."

That was so unfair! Not to sound like a whiny teenager, but it was. I mean, come on! I didn't want to go back!

"You don't understand, I want to stay here! Don't you see it wasn't a one-time thing! Sorry but we're staying." With that I literally flew out of the hotel room and went to blow off steam.

Vlad P.o.v.

That girl sure could get into my nerves. This was affecting her more than I had calculated or even wanted to. She was being rebellious (no surprise there) but still the nerve on her. Maybe she was too rebellious. Daniel shouldn't have said that, he just ruined part of my plan. The little badger, telling things that would make her go the wrong way. Now I had to either change Maddie's opinion to destroy her father or if that failed, eventually destroy her. Destroying her so she wouldn't side with Daniel like that traitorous Danielle who was manipulated so easily. But no, that would be as a last resort. She was an excellent specimen, a naturally born half-ghost, better than Daniel or Danielle could ever be. She was so perfect (genetically speaking). Not from a lab but from inherited genes. But how? How change her mind? How make her hate to the point of destroying Daniel? There had to be a way.

And then the perfect solution occurred to me. It was so perfect, so sentimental that had to work. Yes this was the course of action that had to be taken and I knew just how to do it in a way that would work so much that Maddie would come to not only hate but to destroy Daniel! And I grinned at this. I couldn't wait to see the rage in her eyes when I told her the 'truth'.

Max P.o.v.

I was flying above town in a steady pace. I had changed to my ghost form and was currently passing over a mall. I saw James with a girl (girlfriend?) leaving the mall. I quickly went to a secluded area of the parking lot and transformed back to my human half.

I jogged to where they were and said, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

James turned and was surprised to see me. The other girl just raised an eyebrow to me and looked at me.

"And you are?"

"Oh I'm Max, friend of James."

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "I met her yesterday. She's kinda the daughter of some friend of my parents."

"Not to be rude but I don't know your name, so..."

"Roxy"

There was awkward silence between us so I decided to break the ice.

"So where were you heading to?"

"We were going to Nasty Burger's. Wanna tag a long?" Roxy answered.

Since I really didn't have anything else to do than sulk around I decided to go with them. "Sure, why not?"

And that's how I ended going with my I-don't-know-yet brother and his BFF.

_Line Break_

I had spent the afternoon with Roxy and James. They were kinda fun to be around. When the tension was gone, Roxy kinda loosened up a bit and was really cool. We went to her house to play Doom 5 and I kicked their ass in it. It was great and it really took my mind off the whole Daddy issue I had yet to solve.

By then it was 6:30 pm. Damn, I had to get back to Todd! I quickly said goodbye and went to our hotel. I went to my room and saw that everything was packed in my suitcase. Oh he so didn't do that! I stomped like the angry teenager I was to Todd's room.

"Why did you pack my stuff?!"

He was finishing packing his and slowly turned around.

"Why because we're leaving of course."

"What!"

I went closer.

"I thought we were clear we weren't leaving till this whole issue was solved." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Because I thought we were clear on not leaving. I mean this whole problem started with you wanting to believe lies."

"What! You don't know that! And besides I haven't decided yet."

"Oh dear Maddie, I think I can help you decide."

"Oh really? And how would you do that?"

"You know Maddie, I knew Daniel before all of this happened."

I just raised an eyebrow.

Vlad P.o.v.

And now the plan begins.

"He used to be a great friend of your mother's." Not a lie at all. "Oh yes, she and he were inseparable. We would hang out all the time. That is until she choose me and we started dating. He started getting jealous, resentful even. Then she married me. He got angry, furious even. He couldn't believe she chose an older man over him. So he began to get bitter and stopped talking to us. But when you were born, he finally snapped. He yelled to your mother and they got into a really big fight. He lost control in his powers and well..."

I looked at her and saw her shivering of pure rage.

"No, no, it can't be..."

"Yes, Maddie. Daniel killed your mother."

**There, another cliffy and I'm taking strong medicine to control my gastritis so bear with me.**


End file.
